User talk:Azroth
Personal Policy Any section that is stagnant for a week will be archived here...when/if I get around to it. Currently Testing the Viability of… Touch Elementalist-Experimental This build is really interesting. I like how you sidestep Ether Prodigy's enchantment loss side effect. And you have all my favorite blood magic spells too (used in a way i hadn't imagined). I'm curious if Ether Prodigy is enough energy management for all those spells? Also I wonder if an elementalist's armor is a bit soft for going into touch range? Or are those more like emergency skills? Do you use this build for PvE or PvP? I'm new on Guildwiki so I hope this is the appropriate way to provide feedback. I was also wondering if I could borrow your layout for my user page as I don't really know what I'm doing enough to create my own, but I'm interested in getting some feedback on build ideas. Thanks. -- Mt Heart Attack 12:31, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, I appreciate that you like the build and my page. However, I can't give you permission to use it as I didn't create it. I've only been here for about a month myself. I got the format for my page from Helena. So you should post a message on her talk page if you want to use this format. Other than that though, the energy management seems about even to how a Touch Ranger players because the extra energy regen makes this build perform similarly to having Expertise. There is a problem however if you go against too many people too quickly. Touch Rangers have Offering of Blood to add extra energy when their pool gets low, where as this doesn't. So as it stands, a ranger is a bit better at this job than an Elementalist, but in PvP, no one would be expecting a touch Ele so it has some advantages, where as if an opponent sees a R/N they expect to be fighting a toucher and adjust their playing style accordingly. The armor doesn’t make too much of a difference as you keep regenerating health throughout the battle. Oh, and welcome to the wiki.--Azroth 13:38, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah I'd imagine the surprise factor would be fun. Thanks for the tip, I will leave Helena a message. -- Mt Heart Attack 14:40, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Sig I can see your sig is coming along, just two quick things, you should add: to User:Azroth/Sig so it's added to Category:Templates/User signatures. Secondly it would be good to manually resize the image to smaller dimentions instead of resizing on the fly in User:Azroth/Sig. This reduces a little load on the server as it doesn't have to resize your sig each time it displays it. Anyway it seems to be coming along nicely, I just thought I'd give you some pointers there. Plus this gives you the chance to try it out now ;) --Xasxas256 00:12, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :ok, just 2 question, where do i add the code you listed above, at the end of the sig? And I'd love to make the server happy :) but I have no idea how, most of my coding knowledge is from an old webdesign class (which I baraly remember) and from looking at other stuff on the wiki, so I dont quite git what you mean. So how would I go about resizing? Thanks for all the help.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Yep at the end. I can do the resize for you, give me a moment ;) --Xasxas256 00:17, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, I added the code. Is that better? If so then I'm just waiting on the image resizing and Then I'm done with my sig. Thanks SOOOOOO MUCH for all the help and the quick responce.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT)br> Oh btw, they are 2 differnet pictures to redirect to both my user and talk pages. :::It's done they're at Image:Azroth sig.png and Image:Azroth sig2.png and I took the liberty of updating them into your sig. You could probably add delete tags to Image:Azroth pic.JPG and Image:Azroth pic2.JPG now ;) It's actually a little bit clearer too, vs (the new image is on the right) :D --Xasxas256 00:32, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Awesome. Thanks again for all the help and yeah, I'll add delete tags since the JPG ones are pointless now. I'll also go through and change all my posts since I made the new sig so that they dont have dead links in them when the images get deleted.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:34, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::It's done they're at Image:Azroth sig.png and Image:Azroth sig2.png and I took the liberty of updating them into your sig. You could probably add delete tags to Image:Azroth pic.JPG and Image:Azroth pic2.JPG now ;) It's actually a little bit clearer too, vs (the new image is on the right) :D --Xasxas256 00:32, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Huh, well done on the quick update to the new images, I was just starting to type that you'd have to do that manually then I checked Recent Changes and noticed that you'd already done it. Kudos! I can't believe you couldn't work out how to make a sig yourself :P Nah just kidding, I'm happy to help. :) But damn you for the edit conflict! --Xasxas256 00:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ^_^ yay so happy, I managed to do something before I was told :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Build Feedback Hey Azroth, I'm fairly new to guildwiki but you pointed me in the right direction for borrowing Helena's user page (when my name was Mt Heart Attack above). I know you are looking for feedback on some of your "testing viability" builds so I have added some feedback as best as I could. Unfortunately I'm not too familiar with Assassin or Monk so I can't help you there. If you get a chance, take a look at the builds on my userpage and see if there is any feedback you can offer. Especially the Ritualist build as I think it has potential and I might submit it when its completed. Thanks. -- BrianG 12:44, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Sure, np. Thanks for the feedback by the way, but I dont realy have experience with Warriors or Rangers. I'll leave you some feedback on the other ones though.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:27, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Azroth, I'd love it if you could give your constructive critisism on some of my builds, look on my user and talk page. (and what did you do to your sins armor?) Sir On The Edge 18:26, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Um...sure I'll give it a shot. It'll have to be tomorrow though, I'm a bit busy with College crap today. And...I'm not sure what you mean by what I did to my Sin's armor. Its just 15k Kurzick Armor dyed red.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 19:36, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry for not being clear, what mixture did you use for the arms? Sir On The Edge 05:12, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::The whole thing is just dyed red, there is no mixture.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:12, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Decat You need to remove the line from your user page, as it's currently in Category:Templates/User signatures ;) --Xasxas256 20:39, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh, thanks for letting me know. I just added the ~~~ to the heading so it actualy is my sig which is why it got added to there. Ill remove right away. Thanks again. But man, my page has been like that for several weeks, the fact that it was you who caught it and not an admin...hmmm...never mind.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 12:33, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::We like to leave stuff like that for Xas, makes him feel needed. :P Anyway, your new userboxes collide with your characters on both IE7 and FF2. You might want to add right above your My characters section heading. --Rainith 20:44, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for the tip. I'll do that right away.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:48, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Oh...wait a sec. Adding that changes the look, wasn't counting on that. I like the look of the moved over edit button and the boxes going right up to the dividing line. Also, please explain what IE7 and FF2 are and why this collision is a problem, and if there is any way to fix it without changes the look of the layout. Thanks again (hehe Xas seems to be slacking ;) his responce time is down).— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:53, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::You bastard Rainith! You wrote that just I am about to start a incorrect category crusade! You better not be saying I'm predictable, I'm still crazy, there's just a pattern is all! Edit conflict Azroth, I am on it, stop rushing me, no sudden movements, I'm just about to spring! --Xasxas256 20:57, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::: *standing around waiting for XasXas to pounce and hoping this post screws him up again* :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:59, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Heh heh. Anyway, IE7 is Internet Explorer 7, FF2 is Firefox 2.0, which are the two web browsers that I checked your page out with to make sure the problem wasn't just with one or the other. Here is the issue that I am seeing: ::::: :::::With the clear tag put right above "My characters" the boxes don't collide. --Rainith 21:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) EDIT - Um, and ignore the fact that I left a letter out of your name in the image name. :( --Rainith 21:14, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Thats odd. This is what I see... :::::: ::::::I haven't upgraded to the new IE yet, and my monitor is 19". Could either one of those be causing me to see a different image than you? I notice that your screen looks wider than mine. Could it just look odd to you becuase you have a wide screen monitor?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:33, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Looking at your image, I'd guess that your resolution is set at 1024x768, mine is 1280x1024. What that means is that even though our monitors are the same size (19"), I'm set at a higher resolution and get more on the screen both horizontally and vertically (I get the same number of pixels vertically that you get horizontally, 1024). No one is going to force you to change your userpage, if you leave it as is, it will just look like it does in the picture to people who are looking at it in a higher resolution than you are. --Rainith 21:40, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Ok, so its a resolution issue and not a coding issue. That makes me feel better about this since it meens I didn't screw it up some how, but I'm just looking at it smaller than you are. Alright then, it sucks but I guess I'll fix it so that it looks better on your screen. I may not like the way it looks with the inserted as much as I do with it like this, but having people see it like that is just unacceptable. Thanks for letting me know as I never would have caught it with my resolution.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:48, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Ok, does that look better?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:53, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Yup, not bumping into the characters anymore: The clear makes you have more white space, but IMO it looks better than the other one. The other option would be to get rid of a couple of the user boxes. There may be other fixes too, and I'm just not skilled enough to figure them out. --Rainith 22:07, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I vote the the get rid of all the user boxes option. It fixes the rendering issue and the "This user hates userboxes...but uses them anyway" issue, plus you have less category problems when you don't use userboxes! :P --Xasxas256 22:46, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Suggestion I followed you here from the talk on Sir on the Edge, and just wanted to suggest you take a look at the Assassin Promise Nuker build, since you like elementalists. I use it with a superior for energy storage (transfering two points to deadly arts) and Liquid Flame instead of res signet. I've wrote most of the page and changed it a lot from the original, even though the idea wasn't really mine to begin with :) Tell me what you think if you have time to try it out. Ty NightAngel 15:06, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Sure, I'd love to help out, but I cant seem to find where it is. Could you put a link to it here? Thanks a lot.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:17, 5 December 2006 (CST) :: I love that build too. It's awesome! Sir On The Edge 17:04, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Azroth, here is the link: Build:E/A Assassin's Promise Nuker. -- BrianG 10:40, 6 December 2006 (CST) Well...thats odd I just noticed this, but(“ ”) and (" "), along with (‘ ’) and (' ') are different. The first ones were Copied and pasted from Microsoft Word, where the second were typed in the wiki. I guess this means that “You're All Alone!” and "You're All Alone!" are considered different things by the site. lol, this site sure is picky about how things should be formatted.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 12:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmm I'm pretty sure thats more Microsoft's fault than it is the wiki's. It looks like Word's character mappings use a different quotation mark symbol than a standard text editor (like notepad for example) uses. Meaning if you type a quote in notepad and paste it into Word it looks different than if you typed it in Word. Because most character symbols in a URL are converted to an equivalent code (% symbol followed by a number), the non-standard character that Word uses for a quote symbol results in a different URL. If you mouse over the links you can see the different codes. The only way the wiki could handle this would be with redirects, but I don't think that would be a good idea. You wouldn't believe some of the stupid things Word does that I've encountered using it a lot at work. -- BrianG 14:40, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Good point. But please, don't get me started on the...ummm... "interesting" things that Microsoft products do :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:55, 13 December 2006 (CST) :They're different characters which may happen to look the same in some fonts. The former of each pair are two different characters; "directional" quotes (since I have no idea if there's a real name). The latter two are the "normal" quotes, the same characters for the left and right side. --Fyren 15:34, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Yup thats correct. The reason Word uses these 'directional' quotes, but they are not commonly used in plain text editors, is that Word would have to use code to determine whether to use the open or close quote based on its position, since you only have one quote key on the keyboard (unlike open and closed brackets for example). -- BrianG 17:46, 13 December 2006 (CST) Feedback on a Necro build? Hey Azroth, I know you mentioned you have all character types now. Not sure how much necro experience you have, but me and User:Windjammer are working on some ideas at Build:N/any Blood Healer. I've mainly been working on the N/D variant. Check out the archived discussion for some other interesting ideas, but the current version is an attempt at a new BiP build that can act as a battery for both health and energy, especially by exploiting Mystic Regeneration. Your feedback would be appreciated, thanks! -- BrianG 18:54, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah I know all about it. I've been watching the discussion unfold on your talk page. However, there's a very good reason that I haven't chimed in yet. I may have all character types now...but my Ranger, Dervish, Mesmer, and Necromancer are all under level 10. I've been more interested in trying to set up my Dervish as a twink (braces for angry replies), getting elites for my older characters, and trying to get the Title of Spearmarshal (and prove the wiki wrong:P) for my Paragon. So sorry, but as it stands my new Necro is pretty far down on my priority list right now, and I probably wont get to her until some time over X-mas break. When/If I do I'll be happy to throw in my 2 cents, but right now I just don't have enough personal experience with a Necro (or high level Dervish) right now. I will take another look at the build though, cause it does seem interesting. But that's about all I can do as of right now.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:27, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::No problem, I figured that might be the case, and in fact I'm in the same boat myself. I don't even have a PvE necro yet myself, I just built a PvP necro to try out some N/D ideas in RA, but thats not the right place to test a BiP build. The good news is that Blood is Power is a core Elite and can be capped as early as the 6th Nightfall mission. I was really worried that after all this work I would find out that it was only available deep within one of the chapters, which would have meant quite a delay for me to actually build it. I think its been decided that I am going to break this build off to its own stub and look for feedback before submitting it, and ideally try to build it myself soon too. So its no rush, let me know if you make enough progress with your necro (what secondary did you pick for him?). ::P.S. I would reply angrily about your dervish, but I don't know what a twink is. -- BrianG 15:07, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Twink-noun-a person who exploits the low level arenas by obtaining max armor and elite spells before reaching level 10. Hated by all non-Twinks who have ever fought in the Ascalon Arena, Shing Jea Arena, or Sunspear Arena. First created in WoW where, after reaching level 60, players would create a new low level character and mail them high tier armor and weapons with the intent of dominating the low level arena.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:39, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ahhhh hahahah, I was familiar with the concept, but didn't know there was a name for 'those' people. ;) I've never played in those arenas much though, do you earn glad points? Is that the purpose of this plan? What build and elite are you going for? I just helped my girlfriend cap Avatar of Melandru, and we had a tough time taking out her 'castle' full of troops, even at level 15 or so. But it was just us along with heroes and henchmen. I'm assuming you are planning on getting higher level friends to take down the appropriate boss for you? -- BrianG 16:06, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yeah, that's the idea, as well as just bugging the crap out of people and earning Balth points so I can unlock skills and be able to buy them at trainers much earlier than normal. However, I don't believe there is a way to get a Dervish to Kourna without playing through the story. As a result I wont be able to get Dervish elites, but instead will be going for Monk elites (my Dervish is a D/Mo) in Cantha. I'm thinking of Smiting Prayers elites because holy damage is armor ignoring, and will work on any twinks I run up against. But believe me, my Paragon has fought all the Avatar caps, and I would never EVER try to cap one with a level 7 (those fortresses are deadly even at level 20). But the great part about using a Dervish in the Shing Jea Arena is that you can kill a target in one to two shots with minimal danger, so its so worth the barrage of insults that you're destined to catch just to see your enemies drop so fast :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:24, 18 December 2006 (CST) Present! Thank you! I don't have anything for you, unless you find me online. Tell you what, I'll give you an ecto if you help me test the GvG build I wrote for Xas. Offer only applies if we win anything in it. Oooo, catch! --Silk Weaker 22:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmm...I've actually never had an ecto before. Too bad I've never done GvG before either. I've watched plenty of matches, but my guild is 3 people so I don't think we really count as a competitive guild. So sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass on the GvG match :P But I hear that 55 was trying to put together a guild to test team builds and other builds. I think it fell through though. Oh well, enjoy the presents and try not to get too drunk off Spiked Eggnog :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) :) Thanks for the gift :D Merry Christmas to you too! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Merry X-mas!— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:30, 25 December 2006 (CST) Wintersday present for *you*... — 130.58 (talk) 03:00, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Either that or it's a PanSolaesque attempt to take over the world! ;) --Xasxas256 09:02, 25 December 2006 (CST) Userboxes for me :) from Hyprodimus Prime... Ty :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:16, 27 December 2006 (CST)